Just Another Soul
by DeathsArchAng3l
Summary: A story about 3 American teenagers and how they have their fates intertwine with the original corpse party characters. Will have pairings in the story mainly probably OC x Yuka and Yoshiki x Ayumi, but maybe also probably Morishige x Mayu and Seiko x Naomi. Sorry not too good at summaries but in general lots of interesting new things you'll see, I hope you enjoy :)
1. Prolouge

This is my first ever fanfiction that I have ever written so please go easy on me. I had a little trouble getting all of this to work right and just to make it worse my computer hates me and likes to mess up all of the time so I really hope all of this works. I will have three OC's in the story but don't worry I will still have all other original characters from Corpse Party. This chapter will be a prologue and the OC characters will be introduced so I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today was the last day of school and Julie, Andrew and I were walking back home from school on the side of the highway, talking and laughing as we would do everyday until we got to my house. Julie mentioned something about a mysterious friendship charm that she wanted to do with Andrew and I. "I don't know about this Julie, this kind of stuff freaks me out" said Andrew in a frightened voice. " Oh don't be a scaredy cat laughed Julie." I don't know Julie I kind of agree with him." exclaimed Hunter. " We are doing this charm whether you two like it or not!" yelled Julie. Hunter and Andrew simultaneously looked at each other, took a gulp and said, "Yes boss." Julie gave them a wicked grin and explains to them what she knows about the charm.

"This seems a little off to me, what if this goes haywire and some sort of voodoo magic or something whisks us away to another dimension" says Hunter. "There is no way that will happen" said Julie as she and Andrew laugh at his comment. "Well I'm bringing along my knife with me and when it does happen I'll be the one who says I told you so." said Hunter. "Whatever you say dude" laughed Andrew. "Alright boys are you ready?" said Julie. "Wait what time is it?" asked Hunter. "7 o'clock" says Andrew glancing at his watch. "Ok now I'm ready" says Hunter. The other two roll their eyes and they all began the words while holding the paper doll in their hands. They stopped chanting and tore the paper doll scrap into three pieces. "See Hunter, that wasn't so bad" said Julie while laughing. Just then the room started shaking and the floor started forming into a massive hole in the middle of the room. Just as they started falling in, Hunter screamed out, "I TOLD YOU SO!" and they were gone from the world of the living.

Meanwhile in Japan...

"Are you guys ready?" says Ayumi as she quickly glances at the clock telling her it was seven o'clock. "Yes!" the eight others said in unison. They all started chanting the four words needed for the charm to work and ripped the paper doll scrap into nine different pieces. The ground started shaking and Ms. Yui shouted to all of her students to get under the desks. "Big brother I'm scared" says Yuka clutching to Satoshi. "It's okay Yuka just hold on" says her older brother Satoshi. Just then the floor gave away and all nine fell through the hole which would bring them to Heavenly Host Elementary school, little did they know the horrors that would await them at that school.

Neither group knew what horrors would be awaiting them at the end of the hole or what situations they would have to get through in order to survive the horrifying school. But in the end, they are all just some more souls for the school to feed off of. They will all be just another soul.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story and in the next chapter I will hopefully start doing some pairings of some of the characters. I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short but its just an intro so it should be short, right? I don't know so you guys tell me, I'm to all constructive criticism but please no hating.I would start the next chapter tonight but its 2 o'clock in the morning here so I'm a bit sleepy. Ill see you in the next chapter :)


	2. Whereabouts Unknown

Ok so before I begin, I would like to say thank you to Deltahalo241 for giving me some good advice on how to make my stories a little easier to read and understand better so thank you for that. I'm sorry about the time difference between both chapters I was with some family and friends today and its now almost 11, but I told myself that I would at least get the new chapter out before I go to bed. So here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: Whereabouts unknown

Hunter awoke to his head throbbing in pain, the last thing he remembered was falling through that hole that somehow magically appeared. "Ugh" he groaned to himself when he stood up. 'Did I hit my head when i hit the floor?' he thought to himself. "Wait a second, where am I?" he said aloud.

Just then, a blue flame lit the room up as it appeared. "So you are one of the ones who just got sent here I presume?" the flame said.

"GAH!" Hunter shouted as he fell back on the floor startled at what the flame said to him. "Okay, so the last time I checked, flames couldn't talk so what the heck is going on here?" he asked the ghost. "And also where is here?"

The flame chuckled and replied, " You are at Heavenly Host Elementary a school built where the school Kisaragi Academy now stands, and I am not a flame a spirit that died in this wretched place."

A little shocked at his answer, Hunter asked the spirit, "What do you mean by you died here?"

"It means that I died here in this very school that you are standing in right now, and I am forbid to leave this cursed school." replied the spirit.

"Well what do I have to do to get out of this school alive?" asked Hunter.

" You don't. "But maybe if you wander around a little bit, you'll find the answer your looking for." said the spirit.

"I guess so, it couldn't be any worse than just sitting around and waiting. One more thing before I head out, whenever you said that I'm one of the ones who got sent here, who were the other ones?" asked Hunter.

"Well I don't know any of their names, but I sensed a total of twelve people including you get here at the same time" replied the spirit.

'Twelve?' Hunter thought to himself. "Well alright, thanks for the help." he said to the spirit.

"Anytime" said the spirit and then disappeared into thin air.

'Well, I better start to get a move on.' thought Hunter as he exited the room.

Meanwhile...

"No... Ms. Yui... Please don't go!" shouted Ayumi through sobs.

"I'm sorry Ayumi but I just can't sit down and wait, what happens if one of our friends is hurt and needs my help, I can't stand to think one of them might be in trouble. Said Yui trying to calm her down. "Yoshiki, can you please keep an eye on Ayumi?"

"Can do teach." replied Yoshiki.

"Thanks Yoshiki" said Yui as she smiled and walked out of the classroom.

Yoshiki walked over to the still sobbing Ayumi and knelt down next to her. "Hey come on Ayumi she said she would be back in a little while so there is nothing to worry about alright?"

Ayumi looked up at him and yelled, "What do you mean everything will be okay?! We are in a school that was demolished years ago and is now haunted by spirits, how is everything okay?! Get away from me you jerk!"

Yoshiki backed away and sighed, 'I don't know what I ever did to her but for some reason she seems to hate me' he thought to himself ."Look Ayumi, I know things may seem bad at the moment but we will get through this, all of us."

Hearing his last words she thought to herself, 'How can he be so sure of himself?' "Whatever you say Yoshiki" replied Ayumi glumly. "We should go and look for Ms. Yui, we'll leave a note saying we went out looking for her in case she comes back." she suggested.

"Sound good to me." says Yoshiki. He couldn't find any paper so he just wrote the note on a desk and then he and Ayumi went out into the hallways to search for their dear teacher Ms. Yui.

I'm afraid that's all I will have time for tonight it is getting pretty late. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you will have equally as much fun reading this. Just a heads up I more than likely won't be able to update this weekend sadly enough sense I'll be at my dads and he doesn't have WIFI, however I do have a hotspot on my phone so maybe I can upload at least one chapter this weekend. (fingers crossed) But other than that thank you for reading and I will see you in the next chapter :)


End file.
